Candy Coated Drabbles
by Miki Boy
Summary: A collection of hundred word drabbles, following the different fairy tail couples... Sometimes you only need a little, to portray something so big. COMPLETE
1. Invite

**AN: Collection of drabbles on different FT couples. :3 All drabbles will be 100 words excluding any authors' notes – once again, going off what Microsoft Word deems as 100 words since fanfiction's word count just baffles me. Also, no names will be mentioned - I'm hoping the characters will be portrayed obviously enough (although I will reveal the couple in the following chapter each time).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>01# Invite<strong>_

. . .

As the sounds of persistent shuffling echoed in the room, she let out an audible sigh. Instantly, the shuffling stopped.

Sitting upright, she shifted over; the movement causing the figure on the couch to peek over in curiosity.

She held the covers back invitingly and his face lit up, his body bounding over and all but leaping into the empty space on the bed.

She lay down beside him, smiling shyly through the darkness until her eyes drifted shut. She didn't resist when an arm tentatively rested against her waist.

_'Just for tonight.'_

…Wasn't that what she said every time?


	2. Protect

**Previous Chapter: Lucy and Natsu (This time round it's DEFINITLY obvious).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>02# Protect<strong>_

. . .

She stared in wonder at the figure stood before her; feet apart, arms folded, eyes narrowed, and back facing her.

Stood shyly in silence, her back pressed against the corner of the wall as he blocked all else from her.

A hand reached out, hesitating before gently gripping at the fabric of his shirt, fingers clutching at the material as if it provided safety.

He tensed at the contact.

A second passed.

He relaxed again…

The rest of the Guild continued their brawl, oblivious to the intimidating young man shielding the petite mage, and the moment that had just transpired.


	3. Rain

**Previous Chapter: Levy and Gajeel**

**Made it a little challenge to myself to see how long I can go with constantly updating this each day – we'll see how long it lasts… **

* * *

><p><em><strong>03# Rain<strong>_

. . .

She stared upwards, expression crestfallen at the darkened skies and pouring weather.

She hated rain.

Throughout her entire life, all it had brought with it was the descending of dreary loneliness.

Her dark memories were interrupted at the sudden lack of sky above her, eyes widening as she glanced besides her at the holder of the umbrella.

He smiled, stepping closer and offering a hand.

She stared at him with bewilderment for a moment, expression eventually morphing into a hesitant smile as their fingers interlocked together, the small shelter bringing their bodies together.

…Maybe the rain wasn't so bad afterall.


	4. Reaching

**Previous Chapter: Gray and Juvia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>04# Reaching<strong>_

. . .

Eyes watched warily at the man who seemed only a shadow of his former self, hand reaching out to brush against the bars that made up his world.

Eyes snapping open, his head glanced her way. Expression morphing as his eyes took her in.

Standing on weak legs, he walked over mindless of the pain inflicted by his injuries. Hands reaching out through the bars, she held her ground as his fingers brushed against her knuckles.

She hesitated only a second.

Interlocking her fingers with his, they entwined their hands; soft smiles appearing as they brought their two worlds together.


	5. First Time

**Previous Chapter: Jellal and Erza (The 'bars' indication was Jellal in a prison cell)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>05# First Time<strong>_

. . .

The top of her head hit against his jaw as she lifted it, an exchange of smiles at the awkward moment before they plunged forward.

Heat blossomed on their cheeks, noses bumping as they tilted their heads the same way; inexperience evident between both of them as their lips met in a clumsy gesture and their teeth knocked together.

Still.

The two pressed on, the awkwardness of the moment fading as they learned from their mistakes.

The rest of the guild remained oblivious to the gun mages hidden from sight, indulging in their first kiss of what would be many.


	6. Gift

**Previous Chapter: Alzack and Bisca (Will be doing some couples more than once aswell so expect further chapters on previous couples)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>06# Gift<strong>_

. . .

He'd grin at her, eyes shining wide as he'd place his offering of fish besides her whenever he entered the guild every morning.

She'd make a comment, some form of insult, and turn away snobbily with her noise in the air; aware that his ears would droop at this, his face falling in disappointment as he mumbled some excuse whilst he left.

Involuntarily, her eyes would glance over to his retreating form.

It wasn't until he vanished for a long mission that she realised how her eyes would stray to the entrance in anticipation of a certain blue haired cat.


	7. Warmth

**Previous Chapter: Happy and Charle **

****Already done the following couple but I always liked the idea of this scene. (^_^) Might make it into a longer one-shot.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>07# Warmth<strong>_

. . .

She sat content with legs hugged to her chest and chin resting atop her knees as the flames flickered before her.

He sat beside, hand brushing hers as they sat quietly in front of the fire in the cold winter air, his body alone offering more warmth.

She scooted a few inches closer, bodies almost touching.

He smirked, wrapping part of his scarf around her and bringing them together as it entwined around them both. His hand overlapped her own as he brought his face closer, eyes closing and lips touching.

Somehow, the cold air didn't bother them after that.


	8. Anticipation

**Previous Chapter: Natsu and Lucy (again)**

****I'm aware some may not like the following since it's crack pairing but if so, just ignore it . (^_^) Anyway, some should get which couple this is – there are hints of who it is.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>08# Anticipation<strong>_

. . .

He stared suspiciously when she sat beside him, unused to such willing closeness. After a crude comment with a smirk however, she simply smiled back and began a conversation.

He'd never noticed how persistent the girl could be, reminding him of her elder sister in some respect since eventually he found himself persuaded into replying to her banter,

Afterwards when leaving the guild, she came over and said goodbye to him, that same smile on her face. It was only when his eyes watched her leave that that he realised how he was waiting to speak once again with her.


	9. Matchmaking

**Previous Chapter: Bixlow and Lisanna (Ha ha, I know some don't support it but what can I say, some very good quality fanfiction and fanart made me love the couple)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>09# Matchmaking<strong>_

. . .

Many were weary of the barmaid when she gained that certain gleam in her eye, nobody understanding the joy that matchmaking brought to her. She spent little time on her own love life, choosing to revel in bringing other couples together instead.

Even if there was a certain man at the back of her mind...

It was a few weeks later when she noticed a certain gleam in everybody's eyes, and a certain green haired man close by, that she caught on to their act.

She smiled.

Perhaps being the matched instead of the matcheé would prove even more exciting.


	10. Declaration

**Previous Chapter: Freed and Mirajane**

**(Finally did one with a bit of conversation in it... Will probably finish this series within next few chaprers)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10# Declaration<strong>_

. . .

"That's man!"

At these words, her eyes narrowed into a glare and with sudden determination she closed the distance between them. He barely got a word out before she grabbed his hand and thrust it firmly onto her chest.

"_This_." She declared clearly. "Is a woman."

He could only stare in shell shock, eyes bulging.

"S-So," she asked, a light blush appearing on her face as she glanced to the side, "Are you gonna do something or what?"

A moment passed.

He grinned.

"A man never says 'no' to a lady."

He never once called her 'manly' again that night.


	11. Mistletoe

**Previous Chapter: Elfman and Evergreen **

**(This couple is a bit difficult, the clue is really in the fact of how willing and eager the girl is… Cos cm'on, what's the most love-struck girl in Fairy Tail? Think about it.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>11# Mistletoe<strong>_

. . .

She beamed widely, hands clasped behind her back as she stood on tip toes whilst the mistletoe from above glittered mockingly.

He swallowed, hesitating as her eyes fluttered shut and her lips pursed together in anticipation, the rest of the guild watching in eagerness.

His eyes returned to the expecting girl, cheeks flushed and lips waiting.

With an eye roll, he finally leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Everybody cheered, the seconds passing and the duo's kissing becoming more heated as time went on.

...

…Awkward.

"Wow guys… Seriously, get a room."

"Somebody cover Wendy and Romeo's eyes!"


	12. Therapy

****Previous Chapter: Gray and Juvia (I enjoyed writing this one, oh the possibilities…)****

* * *

><p><em><strong>12# Therapy<strong>_

. . .

He flushed, hopelessly trying to pull his hands out of her grasp and flee off as his face reddened with every passing second. She smiled gently, but the amusement at his reaction was evident in her eyes. The rest of the guild remained oblivious to the bikini clad barmaid grasping the hands of the rune mage – or as she called it, "therapy."

Barely five seconds passed before he was fainting from excessive blood loss through the nose.

The fair haired woman rolled her eyes with a smile. Oh well, at least it was a two second improvement from last time…


	13. Denial

**Previous Chapter: Mirajane and Freed (Re-posting. Originally this chapter was a different title and drabble but I made a mistake when reuploading and deleted it. (^_^') So... Can't really rewrite it since I'm so forgetful so here's another one instead.**

**Last one aswell and finishing up this series since it was just practice anyway - hope you enjoyed. This last drabble is majorly speech and is on a couple I'm unsure of whether I ship yet or not... Since this is last chapter will say straight up what couple it is: Romeo and Wendy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>#13 Denial<strong>_

. . .

"You know, now that I'm thirteen, everybody's betting on us getting together."

"They are?"

"Yup. N-Not that I agree though of course!"

"Oh."

"Yep..."

…

"…Are those flowers?"

A pause. "…Yeah."

Silence.

"T-They're not for you!"

"I didn't say they were."

"Well good! Because they aren't, I-I mean so what if they're your favourite flower? That doesn't mean anything! They could be for anybody who loves white lilacs."

"…H-How do you know they're my favourite flower?"

"I don't!" Further blushing. "It's not like I went and asked everybody about it…"

"…"

"Oh! Just take the goddamn things, I give up!"


End file.
